Don't Let It Fool You
by lightamatchtoleavemebe
Summary: James has Kendall to thank for every event in his life. But when James is in trouble, can Kendall come through? Title is courtesy of the band Empires.


James/Kendall is sadly my weakness now.

Some of this is actually out of character, but then again, I don't care. :P

I secretly (actually) hate Kames. :-)

Okay. I'll shut up now.

James sighs, oh so dramatically as he checks his messages for at least the sixth time in two minutes. No new messages, or as he would put it, no new messages with content he cares about. Oh boy.

He shoves his phone in his pocket and rolls his eyes. He doesn't need to tell Kendall anything, he figures he'll just show him. But really, he can't. He's stuck in the middle of nowhere, his pile of shit car isn't cooperating with him and his cell is not picking up signal.

Regretting his decision to even embark on this fucking journey, he looks up at the sun shining bright and he squints. A few rocks are in his way as he parts ways with his car. Kicking them, he finds service. He fumbles with the touchscreen, awkwardly pressing the wrong numbers. James cusses silently as he finally manages to type the correct numbers in.

Surprisingly he's never put Kendall's number into his phone. He never thought he would have to.

"Come on Kendall, answer your phone. Today's the day to actually be worrying about me, unlike with everything… everything else. I am kind of stuck in the middle of nowhere. Please just call me back, uh, if you'd like to. I'll be, uh, waiting. Thanks and I love you… Bye."

There is no one in sight. Nothing. Just desert. James certainly thinks this is a waste of space.

"Just put a shit load of casinos out here and make it the new Vegas. People would pay to see this fucking dump."

He's busy planning out Vegas 2.0 when he feels his leg shake. Pulling out his phone, he thanks the almighty heavens as he mutters a slight hello.

"Where the fuck are you?"

James really shouldn't be turned on right now, and he wants to kick himself. "Uh, somewhere in uh. Arizona?" "Fuck you James. I'm not driving fucking five hours to help you." "Sorry.." James squints, maybe he's hallucinating, but he sees something in the distance. It vanishes. "Sorry for bugging you. It's just… Sorry. I'm going to go.. Bye." Kendall starts to say something but James hangs up before he finishes. He sighs and walks back to his car.

He mutters and cusses and sits on the hood. Hours pass, no one drives by. It's lonely. He misses everybody. He misses Kendall the most.

He's dozing off when a semi slows and stops a few feet away. A guy in maybe his mid forties gets out. Maybe this guy will give him a ride back. Creepy guys kidnapping younger men is only a thing in the movies, right?

..Right?

"Hello," the guy says. James beams and greets him back, raising his hand a little and tilting his head. The guy comes closer.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing out here in the dark?"

James shudders. "Uh. My car's not working… I'm just kind of lonely." The guy smiles, a mouth full of disgust. "I could help you," he whispers. "If you help me." He leans against the brunet and James struggles to push him off. He grunts and sticks his tongue down James' throat, the brunet screeching wildly as he realizes a car has pulled up.

A familiar car.

Oh fuck.

Oh yes.

Kendall gets out and runs to the guy, tearing him off James. "Get the fuck off my best friend!" The guy swings at the blond and but Kendall dodges, grabbing his arm and twisting it. The man goes down after Kendall's swift leg reaches up to his crotch. By the sound of his yelp, James doesn't think he'll get up soon.

Kendall kneels down and pinches a nerve in the guy's neck. The nerve that, oh wait. James' eyes widen with shock as he realizes that little move is to make the dude pass out.

He looks up at James and growls, "Get. In. The. Fucking. Car." James does what he says, because if he can put some dude down that quick, Kendall can put James down easier.

He looks at Kendall, who is now grabbing the man's keys and wallet. He gets up and James quickly looks out the other window. Kendall gets into the car and stares at him.

"Why?"

A simple word.

Oh fuck, he's really screwed this one up.

"I thought he would give me a ride out of common courtesy, and not try to molest me. How did you find me?" Still looking out the window. He doesn't want to see Kendall's face. "I… I made Logan put a tracker on your cell phone. Not a big deal. Besides, you honestly don't fucking know what could of happened." The blond sighs, looking directly at him.

"What are we going to do with my car? And why did you grab his shit?" James looks at his hands, thumbing circles into his palms. "I'll call someone in the morning. And I don't know. Let's just get out of here before he wakes up."

On the road.

He says there's a place where he's taking them so it might be good. He just wants to apologize. "I love you, Kendall." He grabs James' hand and looks at him. "I love you too, Jamie. But please refrain from letting other people touch you. Because you're mine." They don't talk until Kendall pulls up to what looks like a house.

His eyes crinkle and fold around the edges as he speaks. "I used to… come here a lot.." His mouth doesn't smile. "With Lucy?"

James really needs to kick himself.

Kendall nods. "Best people ever. Best bed and breakfast. Man, I'm beat. Come on." James stares at him.

"Don't you need to book a room?" His friend laughs. "Already did. Figured we'd be tired." James is astonished. They check in and go to their room. "This is my favorite room.." Kendall tiredly grins as he opens the door. James gasps, thoughts running through his mind, dirty and clean alike.

"There's one bed.."

Kendall looks at him with an odd expression. "I'll sleep on the floor. Sorry?" James is shocked. He didn't mean it like that. "Oh.. Okay." He's so tired. Spacing off is a common thing nowadays.

By the time he's ready for bed, the shorter boy is already sleeping. James shakes his head and exchanges his bundled up sweatshirt for a pillow and wraps a blanket around him. Kendall murmurs and adjusts himself, almost hitting James in the process.

He doesn't reach out to touch his beautiful face, although he desperately wants to. His beautiful best friend.

You couldn't classify them as anything else. It was impossible. Their love was different now.

James smiles and climbs into bed. He doesn't even blink when his beauty sleep-crawls in with him. Maybe he planned that. James doesn't care. He falls asleep and when he wakes up, the alarm clock shows 4:53 in luminous red numbers. His legs are twisted and curled through Kendall's but he doesn't mind.

He gets up (thankfully without waking the blonde) and grabs the car keys. He slowly slips out of the room and heads to the car. The other keys are in the glovebox, a grin appearing on his face. He drives and drives until he sees a river.

Thank god.

Unfinished business. He smiles and leans over the railing, the contents of the wallet floating through the air and landing softly on the water. He drops the wallet next and it lands with a splash. He tosses the keys last. "I HOPE YOU NEVER GET HOME, FUCKING ASSHOLE." He laughs as they ripple the water.

It's bright and early (but James was up way earlier) by the time he gets back. Kendall is up. His hair is a mess and he is sitting cross-legged on the bed, sipping coffee while skimming the paper. "Where've you been?" He doesn't look up, instead he takes a drink. James hesitates. "I went to go get donuts."

Kendall laughs. "What, you didn't bring me back any? You dick!" "Ate them all, haha." He shrugs. Kendall looks at him, forehead wrinkling. "Seriously? Where were you?"

James looks at him, sometimes the guy looks so childish, so young. "I tossed his shit in the river." Kendall gasps. "James.." He shrugs again and sits beside him. "Just shut up and kiss me."

He feels Kendall's heart beat faster and slow down when he kisses back. It's not creepy. Actually, it kind of rocks, a lot. The blond slowly leans back and his coffee is knocked over but James doesn't care because hell, he's kissing his best friend. And he's making little noises that are making the brunet go crazy.

They're driving back to Los Angeles when Kendall all of a sudden stops. "Do you want to make out again? Cause I do." A blush slowly creeps up onto his cheeks.

James nods at this, smirking slightly.

Yahoo! says the man was arrested for not cooperating with police, after being questioned about being found unconscious on the side of the road.

James doesn't understand the news anymore. But he doesn't care, to be quite frank.

And yes, they make out.

OMFG THIS WAS MY FIRST ONE SHOT WITH MORE THAN A THOUSAND WORDS. Thanks for reading, guys. I appreciate it. kisses 4 u and u and u mwah :*


End file.
